Clothing garments are meant to provide utility to the wearer and provide the wearer an opportunity to make a fashion statement. Clothing accessories can be worn and used with clothing garments to change the look of the outfit. Such accessories can include scarves, hats, shawls, etc. However, most standalone accessories are designed to be worn in addition to the clothing garment. The wearer is still then left with the same clothing garment, no matter what accessory is paired with it. If the wearer would like to modify the actual clothing garment to achieve a different look, such modifying can be a time intensive job that requires a skilled hand. The same goes for modifying an accessory. Modifying clothing garments and accessories often requires permanent alterations to the item that are irreversible.
Therefore, improvements in attachable and removable clothing accessories application are desired.